reactionwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rami Sistraz
Rami Sistraz 'is one of the main supporting characters of the series, ''Reaction War. He is a somewhat impoverished boy who is against fighting but resorts to it to stop the forces of evil and villainy. He had a demon implanted in his soul at birth. Appearance Rami has long brown hair, blue eyes and has raggity old black overalls with ripped up gray shirt. He also wears a set of rusty brown sandals and sometimes only feet wrap. Personality Rami is a generous kid and is extremely nice. He is against violence but resorts to it when there is an evil threat that cannot be threatened with. Although he hates violence, his demon is all about violence, representing the very foundation of the meaning. Despite this, Rami tries his best to keep Ra under control and keep it from eating away at him, until he's just a vessel, controlled by him. Background Information As a child, Rami was implanted with the Ra demon spirit. This spirit has a ill-humored nature and an extremely aggresive one. It is ironic, since Rami is generally a kind person and he feels that fighting is gratuitous. In addition, Rami is forced to fight because of his father, uncle and mother encourage him to fight to continue the Sistraz's famous reputation for fighting. *'When Rami's chi is lost, Ra takes over completely until Rami regains a bit of his chi back* '['''Post] During the new age of the Harakayai government, Rami has decided to not fight, inspired by his grandfather's words of peace. Also, Rami has decided to use his unique demon ability to protect his family and friends. [Post] Rami has joined Karin's elite team of warriors in the quest to take down Blu and is the team's third in command. In addition, Rami has learned new abilities and has permeanantly absorbed a bit of Ra's chi while still maintaining his more benign personality. Biography Abilities/Attacks Rank: C Abilities/Attacks *'Fortress (House of Ra)': The initial stage of Ra, this stage activates Ra's abilities' and skills. This fortress provides a good amount of defense and a devastational amount of attack. Ra's limbs attack out of the fortress, either impaling the enemy or blowing the enemy away. Relative chi depletion: Rami: 50%, Ra: 5% *'Claws (Nails) of Ra': Claws rush out of fortress of Ra, piercing anything that happens to come in it's way. These claws can rush at the enemy at speeds up to 40 mph. The collision initially deals an immense amount of damage then the claws impale the enemy dealing an insane amount of damage.Relative chi depletion: Rami: 60%, Ra: 20% *'Back (Wall) of Ra': The fortress of Ra widens and boldens, creating an ultimate defense. In addition, the fortress grows sharp spike-like spears, that vibrate on contact. This ensures almost ultimate safety. Yet this defense is breachable.Relative chi depletion: Rami: 30%, Ra: 10% TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Supressed Ra:' By using Rami's own chi to supress Ra, Rami is able to access Ra's many abilities and powers and by in complete control. These powers include, Claws of Ra, Wall of Ra, and Fortress of Ra. In addition, Rami better control has enabled him to continously use Ra's powers without much strain. Relative chi depletion: 15% / Relative chi increase: 80% *'Clap of Ra: '''After Rami has summoned Fortress of Ra, Rami then utilizes Claws of Ra. In lieu of attacking with claws of Ra, Rami simply claps them together, creating a pounding sound wave, sending back his enemies. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Ra Beam: '''A new attacks that uses Ra and Rami's energy and merges it to form a crimson red spiral beam attack. This beam can pierce through almost anything but drains Rami to the point of Ra almost completely taking over. '''Relative chi depletion: 90% / Ra: 30%' *'Fire Absorb: '''When Rami is drained of all of his chi, he uses Fire Absorb to absorb any nearby chi so that Ra does not completely take over. Yet, this can only be done in complete focus and a teammate will have to defend Rami for a sustained period of time so that Rami can be recharged of his chi. '''Relative increase: 60% / Ra: 85%' List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Vessel Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors